Various synchronous data transmission methods are already known. These known methods require two pairs of conductors, one being associated with the transmission of binary data and the other being associated with the clock pulses. It is also necessary to provide both a modulator-demodulator and a baseband converter.
However, the cost of devices using these known methods is relatively high.